


Call Me the End of Your World

by captainsftlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Louis, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mating Bond, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsftlouis/pseuds/captainsftlouis
Summary: Louis can’t actually make out what’s really happening inside, because of the dim lighting and the number of people crowding around him, but somehow, he finds immediately what he’s looking for.At the back of the room, here they are. Louis sighs, relief taking over his nerves as he strides towards the pair of shiny green eyes that are unsurprisingly already on him, flashing lights in the dark.He elbows a few people, not caring at the way they all snarl at him. Louis doesn’t blink once until he reaches the small corner, where a group of people are lounging on top of each other, making out as if their lives depended on it.Louis ignores them.“Louis, babe” the only person Louis can focus on smiles, “twice in a week. Aren’t we lucky to have you back so soon, mmh?”---or, the vampire AU where Louis is addicted to vampire venom, and Harry is addicted to Louis.





	Call Me the End of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been able to update Where I Should Be, things have been complicated lately - but I'm not abandoning it, don't worry! I'll try and finish the chapter soon, promise, but in the meantime, here's a little something <3
> 
> Title comes from [Like a vampire - Catrien Maxwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mu3TaZuss8E)

Louis’s feet rush on the slippery pavement as he hurries to cross the street. He shudders, a condensed cloud of air appearing in front of his lips.

It’s past eleven so everything is silent around him, no shops staying open after five in this neighborhood, especially getting so close to winter. There are a few people, though, mainly dark silhouettes sliding on the wet ground towards their cars.

Louis quickens his pace, not bothering to check if he’s going in the right direction. He knows his way to the club like the back of his hand; it’s basically his second home, as sad as it sounds.

He lifts his head just in time to see the barely recognizable drawing of an open mouth scratched on the front door before it is slammed open, a group of women stumbling out giggling, obviously very drunk.

“Hey, Louis,” one of them slurs in his ear as she passes by him.

Louis stiffly nods and hurries inside.

The place is as busy as usual. Even if he doesn’t check, he knows that on his right, the bar is full of thirsty vampires yelling for another glass of bloody cocktails, drunk out their asses already. The electronic music blasting through the walls is as loud as usual, and the people dancing in the middle of the room are made of both vampires and humans.

Louis can’t actually make out what’s really happening inside, because of the dim lighting and the number of people crowding around him, but somehow, he finds immediately what he’s looking for.

At the back of the room, here they are. Louis sighs, relief taking over his nerves as he strides towards the pair of shiny green eyes that are unsurprisingly already on him, flashing lights in the dark.

He elbows a few people, not caring at the way they all snarl at him. Louis doesn’t blink once until he reaches the small corner, where a group of people are lounging on top of each other, making out as if their lives depended on it.

Louis ignores them.

“Louis, babe” the only person Louis can focus on smiles, “twice in a week. Aren’t we lucky to have you back so soon, mmh?”

Louis rolls his eyes before flicking them from the man’s face to the crimson drink he’s bringing to his lips as they talk.

“I need another shot,” Louis mumbles. He can barely even hear himself speak, but as the man’s smirk widens, he knows he’s been heard, and that’s all that matters right now.

“Already?” the man teases him, eyes not living Louis’s face as he sips from his cup.

One of the girls lounging in his lap stops making out with the boy Louis recognizes as human, and takes Harry’s cup to drink from it herself.

Her golden eyes land briefly on Louis before she goes back to sucking the human’s face.

Louis clenches his fists, bringing his attention back to what he came for.

“Harry, please,” he whispers.

He can see Harry’s shoulder move with the length of his sigh. He lightly pulls at the girl’s hair to get her off of him, and he stands up, a few of his short curls falling across his forehead in the process.

He quickly moves up to Louis and smiles, prompting him towards the back door.

“Shall we, baby?”

Once again, Louis rolls his eyes, his mouth getting drier by the second. When they get to the back room, he realizes that they’re alone, which is pretty unexpected, considering the number of people standing outside.

“Why aren’t there any customers,” he asks hesitantly as Harry ruffles around a few shelves.

Harry turns to him with a reassuring smile and shakes an empty flask at his face.

“We don’t have any more shots, sold them out an hour ago,” he explains. “Don’t worry though; I’ll extract one for you. Since you’re such a loyal customer,” Harry jokes.

Louis gapes at him, just now realizing that Harry is actually preparing a syringe and wiping the edge of a beaker with a clean tissue.

“What? No, Harry, don’t- I don’t have enough for a fresh one,” Louis starts, but Harry only chuckles and pats his shoulder.

“It’s fine, babe.”

Louis shakes Harry’s hand away and snatches the beaker away from his hand. The man stills and raises an eyebrow.

And okay, Louis doesn’t know that much about vampires, even though he’s seen his fair share of the lot. But he sure as well knows what one looks like when they’re about the bite your head off, and right now, he kind of feels like Harry might want to bite his.

Except, of course he won’t.

“Sorry,” he raises his hands in front of him, trying to appease the angry spark shimmering in Harry’s eyes, “I can’t. I came here to see if you had any shots left that you could’ve given to me for free, but I can’t pay for you to literally just _produce_ one,” he tries to explain.

Harry’s raised eyebrow turns into a frown as he lets both his arms fall to his side. He seems to focus intensely as he scans Louis up and down.

Louis knows what he’s doing, he’s done it so many times before, despite Louis’s repeated demands that he stopped.

“Why am I sensing such a wrong energy coming from you, baby?” Harry asks worriedly.

 _Oh, God_ , Louis moans in his head. _Here we go_.

“Harry, no, I don’t need you to go all protective on me right now,” he tries, but he knows it’s a lost cause when the boy leans over him and starts nuzzling his hair, both of his giant hands rubbing Louis’s arms up and down.

“Is it work?” Harry murmurs, cuddling Louis closer. “Or is it that annoying neighbor of yours? ‘Cause you know I could take care of that…”

Louis shakes his head, annoyed, and pushes Harry away with a grunt.

“Look, I just needed a free shot, and you can’t give me that, so I’ll just go, okay?” Louis says, already heading towards the door.

Harry catches his hand and brings him back to his chest. Louis groans but barely puts up a fight as the boy brushes Louis’s feathery fringe from his forehead, eyes searching.

“How about you come to my place instead?” Harry suggest, slowly stroking Louis’s jaw with his thumb. “I probably have a few samples left there. I can lend you a comfy sweater and we can watch a movie…?”

Once again, Louis breaks away from his embrace.

“No, Harry,” he whines, running a hand through his hair.

“Why not?” Harry pouts immediately, and Louis wants to slap him as much as he wants to kiss him.

“Because,” he shrugs, crossing his arms over his belly, and he knows how childish he looks right now, but he can’t help but act like this around Harry.

This is how they work. Louis loves the thrill he gets when he puts up a fight and, Harry surely loves to bring all of his walls down, one by one, and actually earn him.

Harry sighs and goes to sit on the edge of one of the countertops, taking Louis’s hand and dragging him along.

“Is it because I don’t want to bite you?” he asks sternly, and Louis absolutely loathes how patronizing he sounds.

“Why won’t you?” he immediately retorts, throwing in the air the hand that isn’t engulfed in Harry’s.

Harry chuckles and brings Louis’s hand to his mouth, tracing his knuckles with his cold lips. Louis shivers.

“I already told you. I forget myself when I drink blood directly from the source. And you will definitely forget yourself as well, since you’ll be higher than you’ve ever been before,” Harry exposes rationally, even though Louis can see in his eyes that he knows how much it is not a valid answer.

“And so, what? Have you never messed around with a friend while you were high before?” Louis complains half-heartedly as his eyes follow the movement of Harry’s lips over his fingers.

Harry lets out a small laugh and a brisk blow of fresh air tickles Louis’s hand.

“We’re not _friends_ , Louis,” Harry grins, as if the idea itself was the single most hilarious thing he’s ever heard.

Louis frowns, a bit hurt, to be honest, and opens his mouth to snap, but he’s cut off by Harry suddenly sticking out his tongue and running it along Louis’s forefinger.

 _Oh God_ , Louis thinks again, except this time, it’s probably not with his brain.

“The second I sink my fangs in your body, the only thing I’ll have in mind is to make you mine, Louis,” Harry tells conversationally, eyes boring into Louis’s as he nibbles on the tip of his digit.

“I’m not ready for that,” Louis breathes shakily, unable to take his eyes off Harry’s lips around his finger.

He knows he’s wrong, is the thing. Although they’ve only been fooling around for a few months, he really yearns for some – or, more accurately, one _specific_ \- blood-sucking hipster to mate him and break his neck and probably marry him the second he gets the chance.

He really does.

Harry smiles again, this time wider. He lets Louis’s finger slip out of his mouth and pulls him in closer, up until Louis is standing right between his knees, chests flushed together.

“I’d bite you everywhere, Louis. I’d start under your jaw first, then on your shoulders, and inside your lovely elbows,” Harry whispers, trailing his fingers over Louis’s arms to demonstrate. “Then I’d bite you all over these gorgeous thighs.”

Louis’s whole body trembles as Harry firmly squeezes the back of his thigh.

“That sounds terrible,” he tells Harry, body burning and cock as hard as rock.

“It would be,” Harry smiles leaning in to kiss over Louis’s eyebrow. “You’d be too out of it to notice anything, or push me away when my instincts kick in and confirm what I already know, - which is that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, - and I’d bite you some more before killing you, then I’d bring you back and mate you. And you wouldn’t even remember a thing.”

Louis shakes his head and takes Harry’s face in his hand, frowning at the sad smile that has appeared on his face.

“So, what? Are we going to keep having sex without ever mating because you’re too afraid you’re going to take advantage of me?” Louis scoffs, bewildered. “I trust you. I know you’ll be able to stop if I tell you to. I read that if we’re using specific-”

Harry laughs at Louis’s words and kisses softly the man’s palm.

“That’s not something you can learn about in books, baby,” he laughs, apparently endeared by Louis’s eagerness. “You’ve never been bitten before, how do I know you’ll like what’s happening if you can’t say a word?”

Louis stomps, he actually _stomps_ , hitting Harry in the chest.

“ _I want this_. I want you to-” Louis lets his head fall on Harry’s shoulder, sadness and insecurity suddenly washing over him. “Don’t you want to taste me? Is that what this is about?” he mumbles into the boy’s flesh.

Harry’s hand immediately comes to tilt Louis’s head up and look deeply into his eyes.

“You have no right to say something like that, Louis, you know damn well how much I want it,” he breathes over Louis’s lips. “Every time I close my eyes, it’s the only thing I can think about,” he continues, trailing down Louis’s jaw to his neck.

Harry’s cold lips come to tickle Louis’s throat, making his breath catch in an audible gasp, but it doesn’t stop Harry in his mission to drive him mad.

“The way you smell could kill me if I wasn’t dead already,” Harry chuckles. “It’s very salty, and manly. Makes me dizzy…”

Louis feels a cold tongue dart against his skin before Harry playfully bites at his neck.

“I want to drink you up, all of it, drain you of all your blood and lick around all the wounds I made until there isn’t one drop left in you.”

“Then do it,” Louis pleads, clinging to Harry’s body with a desperation he didn’t know he had, “just do it and bite me and then we’ll be able to have all the conscious sex we want all the time.”

“It’s not about the sex, Louis,” Harry scolds with a growl, making Louis still slightly. “I’d make you my mate for eternity, do you even know how intense of a bond that is? We’d be together all the time, we wouldn’t travel without one another, we’d have to hunt together and kill together, and if one of us was to die-”

“-then the other would die too,” Louis cuts him off, this time choosing to look into Harry’s eyes himself. “I know that, Harry, and I want it, all of it.”

Harry opens his mouth to argue again, but Louis covers it with his palm.

“No, you listen to me now. I know I’m not the easiest person to be around, and I always play hard to get and I never explicitly said that you were my boyfriend or whatever,” he starts, and he rolls his eyes when Harry slightly smiles against his hand. “But now I’m telling you: you’re it for me. And I want to be with you forever, as cheesy as it sounds, because you make me happy and less empty, and you make me feel like I belong.”

Louis sighs. Before meeting Harry, he was just a junkie who wanted to lose himself using vampire venom because his family was dead, his dog had an away, his wife had left him to be with a fucking werewolf, and he had lost his job fighting with the mistress at work. Had a massive claw mark on his back to prove it.

He had been alone, and broke, and incredibly sad. But now, the only thing that matters is that Harry is here, in front of him, and he is devoted to Louis the way no one has ever been.

And Louis is more than ready to give back because Harry is the most important person to him.

Harry harrumphs, unable to talk with Louis’s hand over his mouth, making Louis laughs lowly and letting go so Harry can speak.

“You’re the love of my life,” Harry whispers, and, oh- he said _love_.

Harry said _love_ and they’ve never said it word before. Louis absolutely made sure of that. And the second he lets Harry speak, he’s faced with the strongest, most beautiful and scariest thing he’s ever been told.

“Shut up,” he whispers back, and Harry giggles and pulls him in and kisses him.

Their mouths clash in the softest way, passion and tenderness merging to form something that is truly theirs, something Louis knows he was never meant to find with someone else, something that tells him that Harry really, truly, is the person he’s meant to spend eternity with.

Harry doesn’t taste like anything yet, unfortunately, he’s cold and hard, but Louis is going to miss this thing he does when they kiss, where he tries to guess what Harry would actually taste like if Louis was evolved enough to know.

He won’t have to guess after tonight.

Louis breathes. It’s funny, how someone covering your mouth with theirs and blocking your airway can actually make you feel like you’re running in the purest meadow.

It’s funny how giddy he is, feeling Harry’s tongue slowly caressing his own, yet warm tears start pooling around his lashes.

It’s funny how happy he feels, knowing that tonight, he’s going to die.

\--

When they get to Harry's place, Louis is already hard from all the kissing they did in the back of Harry's car. He's so sorry for Sam, Harry's driver, who had to once again, listen to Harry's poor attempts at dirty talk. He almost questions himself about the whole being together forever thing just for the way Harry burst out laughing after Louis made him say 'you're a slut for it'.

They stumble over Harry's furniture, making things fall and giggling into each other's mouth, and Louis doesn't wait for Harry's command - like he usually does - to tear Harry's shirt and running his hands along the broad chest before him. He never gets tired of it. Harry is so hot.

"You're so cold," he says with a cheeky smile, and Harry laughs again, catching his lips in another passionate kiss.

They fall onto Harry's bed, the one he installed just for Louis when they started fooling around months ago, and Louis almost wants to stop for a moment to think back at the moment Harry told him to stay the night because he bought him a bed.

Almost.

Harry crawls on top of his, having taken his pants off as well, and Louis reaches down to grab at his cock, unable to resist.

"Please, fuck me before doing anything else," he begs. "I want to remember at least half of it."

Harry smiles and leans down to peck Louis's lips.

"As your majesty commands."

Louis quickly rids himself of his clothes as Harry fetches the lube under the bed.

"We haven't discussed it, but- no condom, right?" Harry asks, shaking the small packet over the bed.

A thrill runs along Louis's spine. He takes it from Harry's hand and throws it across the room.

"You're coming inside me."

A grin splits Harry's face in two and Louis would make fun of him if he wasn't just as excited. He shivers as Harry comes back on top of him, uncapping the lube bottle and squirting it over his cock.

"Want me to prep you?" he asks, but Louis shakes his head, grabbing Harry by the neck and pulling him close.

"No, just go slow," he murmurs, and then they're kissing, with lust and filth, and here we go, Louis thinks with a silent cheer, as Harry's cock start rubbing against his ass.

"I love you," Harry exhales, and he's pushing in agonizingly, filling Louis with what was missing all along.

"I love you," he answers back, his nail digging into Harry's back.

Harry lets out a disbelieved laugh before he's diving in to steal a millionth kiss from Louis's lips.

\--

When Louis opens his eyes, the first thing that comes to his mind is that the person walking their dog down the street should take him to the vet before the poor animal's cold gets worse.

The second thing is that Harry smells like tamarind syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chafisaidso) / [tumblr post](https://howtogetawaywithlouis.tumblr.com/post/185927411226/call-me-the-end-of-your-word-by-captainsftlouis) / [tumblr](howtogetawaywithlouis.tumblr.com)


End file.
